Zenyozik Fusefist
Zenyozik (or Zeny) is a kind 'happy go lucky goblin. Unlike most Goblins he didn't really inherit a '' ''need for greed, but rather a need to BLOW UP. He enjoys making the most craziest explosives that none could even think should be real. He also often confuses his bombs with alchemy , but Zeny keeps trying to make his mark in this world. Being a rather weak goblin he decided to delve deep into the dark arts of shadow and fire in order to help others. He is trying to keep his studies quiet, because he would rather not have his friends be mad at him. He also has a rather cute lisp to go along with his weak voice. 'List of Zeny's closest friends and companions' Annalizha (Mother Figure) Lil' Smoky (Best Friend) Bombling (Blown up Best Friend) Nevec (Best Friend) Jorzon (Deceased Best Friend) Gerenaz (Deceased Friend) Ryannon (Good Friend) Rodeurdesboi (Friend) Thilyn (FIANCE) Kikona (Good Friend) Wrathrin (Good Friend) 'Physical Appearance' Zeny is a young and rather excitable goblin. He practicaly jumps up and down when he walks. He looks like your typical ordinary goblin. His natural hair color is described as looking like "milk chocalate", and he always keep it in a short and neat cut. On his face is almost always a pair of goggles in which he designed himself. Little do people know, that his goggles have many enhancements to them. Such as, it's abilty to change colors and a sort of "Nightvision" which is really just a flashlight. His ears are very flappy. He distates having any earrings on them. He usually wears casual different colored shirts from Dalaran, a nice pair of black pants, and small black dress shoes. He ALWAYS carries a arclight spanner on his belt, and secretly carries a small note in his back pocket. His warlock garb is very typical. It's purple and kind-of creepy looking. 'History' 'Early History' Zeny always had a tough life. He was the son of a begger. The reason his father wasn't wealthy was because he like Zeny, didn't have a thing for greed. Which is why his wife left him. She wanted him to make the money, but he had more fun making potions. So Zeny grew up in the slums of Kezan, eating scraps and whatever he could find. Since Zeny was a bum, he was able to sneak into peoples houses and steal their food (and occasionaly their gadgets so he could tinker). His best friends were a goblin named Jorzon and Gerenaz. Jorzon was Zenys alchemist friend who would always fix him medicene when he got sick, , while Gerenaz was at one point a Zenys girlfriend and ever since then Zeny has been somewhat Asexual. Zeny had a hard but really exciting life on Kezan, but then the Cataclysm came. Deathwing blew Mt. Kajara, but Zeny was able to sneak onto Gallywix's ship when he wasn't looking. He posed himself as a butler.The only bad thing about that is Zeny lost all his friends on that day, and had never cried more in his life. Jorzon's trike (while he was in it) was hit by another trike off the coast and fell into the water. Zeny would never see him again. Gerenaz was sneaking onto the ship with Zeny when she tripped on a rock, alerting the mooks who would then crush her. Zeny watched both of his friends die. After the ship left port and shipwrecked, Zeny gradually stayed hidden. Following wherever all the other goblins were heading, but from a distance. During his time on the Isle, Zeny was temporarily insane from the loss of his friends. He began carving symbols of death and even almost attempted suicide, but after Gallywix was defeated. Zeny boarded the ship with the others and headed to Orgrimmar. . 'Starfury Vanguard' After the ship hit shore, Zeny got off the ship and walked to Orgrimmar in nothing but his rags. As soon as he entered through the gates of Orgrimmar, Zeny was in awe. He had never seen such a place before. He spent many hours just staring at all of the people who passed by him. He would usally would wave at them, then compliment them on their good looks. He then asked a guard where he could find work for such a goblin as he was. The guard told him many goblins had started work at the engineering shop in the Drag. So Zeny went their with a skip in his step. He walked in and almost shouted that he was in heaven when he saw all of the gadgets. The owner 'Roxxik" told Zeny, that there were no positions left, but that Zeny could make small dynamite for about ten Copper per stack of twenty. Zeny not being a goblin of greed, and of little intellect of money and profit, happily accepted the offer. After he had made enough dynamite to last him a month, Roxxik told him to head to silvermoon to sell it to the elves, or 'Elfies' as Roxxik called them. Zeny thought, and still thinks that elves are called 'elfies'. After getting his orders, Zeny, traveled to Silvermoon. He sold sold not one stick of dynamite to anyone. He offered some to a women named 'Annaliszha', and instead of buying them. She gave Zeny a bag of 50 gold, and a chance to join her guild. Zeny had never seen so much money in his life, so he gave a happy cheer. Zeny ecstatic, deemed Annalizsha as one of Zenys best friends and instantly ran off to buy some stuff. When he returned, he had greatly improved his engineering level. He had grown accustomed to always wearing goggles, got a new haircut, some new clothes and had regained hope of friendship, but what Zeny did not expect was that Annalizhas father was a mean and nasty noble. Annalizsha told Zeny many stories about her evil father, and Zeny was surprised. Zeny didn't no such evilness and cruelty could be real. He decided that he would try his best to help Annalizsha in any way possible. All though Annalizsha was in lots of trouble, she introduced many tough friends to Zeny. Such as Ryannon the nasty rogue, Linkara the smart mage, Euphiemia the other smart mage, and Kikona the tough, mean (lesbian) warmachine. After Zeny met Annalizsha, she started inviting Zeny to the friday night partys in Dalaran. Zeny took this as an exciting chance to meet new people and accepted, there he met the troll druid, Voltaiir. Who Zeny thought was the coolest troll he had ever met. Zeny danced the night away, as happy as he could be. About a week later, Zeny had gone to Booty bay in order to help improve his bombs. There he met up with his good friend Ryannon and her 'date' Nevec. Nevec was one of the only other goblins Zeny had talked to in a long time. Nevec had always reminded Zeny of Jorzan, his old best friend. He talked to them both, about his inventions. Soon, Zeny started seeing Nevec at the parties and he quickly became Zenys best friend. They had many fights with eachother, but so do all true friends. After he had met Nevec, the best thing happend to him. He met a sweet, cute and smart goblin named Thilyn, she too had a lisp like Zeny, and they quickly became buisness partners. She studied alchemy and helped improve Zenys bombs. They would later move to Dalaran together, and start dating. 'Path of the Warlock' Onefriday night, during Noblegarden, Zeny was dancing his little heart out when he saw Annalizsha leaving the party. Zeny being comparable to a lost puppy followed her out. Annalizsha told Zeny to be quiet and to hide. Annalizsha entered the small inn, gazing at the man she saw before her. It was her father. Zeny hid behind him underneath the small table. He simply talked to Annalizsha using very 'mean' words. Zeny stopped hiding and faced him. The Zman simply looked at Zeny, and casted a spell upon Zeny which would cause him to flee from the scene. The father of Annalizsha continued to use harsh words. Annalizsha summoned her guild with her radio squirrel. After the fear on Zeny broke off, Zeny rushed at the warlock with the intent to seriously hurt, but sadly enough he was feared again. Now that the entire guild was there, the warlock was surrounded. He casted a terrible curse on Annalizsha, and Zeny rushed to try save her, but he was feared for the third time. After that third fear, Zeny was terrified of Warlocks. If he saw anything Warlock related he would freak out, and possibly hurt himself. Once Anna ran away from the scene after being cursed, Zeny thought she had commited sucide. He was saddned and was crying all night. Nevec the next day, told him that Annalizsha is fine. Zeny was happy, but in a very hostile mood, he decided he would leave to go study the arts of fighting. A week after, he returned having learned absolutly nothing. He was hanging out with Nevec one day, when Nevec started using Shadow magic, Zeny freaked out, called Nevec a monster and ran. Annalizsha found Zeny and tried to perform a ritual on him in order for him to be cleansed of his curse, the ritual failed and turned Zeny a bit crazy. He was being possesed by Annalizsha's father. Annalizsha has been turned into a bunny by Zeny using a noblegarden wand, he then was ordered to kill the bunny because 'the man in Zenys head told him bunnies must die'. He almost killed Annalizsha with his bare hands, trying to strangulate her. Nevec and his friends managed to pin Zeny down before he could kill her. They started peforminh a kind of exorcism on Zeny, to get his fear of warlocks and his possesion out of him. The exorcism was a success and Zenys curse was lifted, but Zeny was never the same. He spent many nights in the dark, studying magic. At first it was honest magic, water, fire, and arcane. But then he attempted it, he spent every night trying to conjure a fireball. And eventually he got a spark from his hands. He was happy that he had been able to conjure a small spark from his hands. Things went by and Zeny was happy while things were quiet, but Anna has been kidnapped by her Father, Zeny swore he would try to save her, so he set out on his own to Tempest Keep, where she was being held. He managed to sneak inside, and find Annalizsha. He hid inside the keep for days until the attack, he watched Khasalianus and the others kill him. He left behind them, still hidden. He then slowly made his way back to Silvermoon. Two weeks later, he was chatting with his friend Nevec, when a strange undead man, asked to see Nevec. Zeny came with him, to find out that the undead man was trying to kidnap Nevec. He called Ryannon with his radio pet. Ryannon made it just in time, but the evil undead warlock, had casted a spell to stun Zeny and Ryannon, he then teleported him and Nevec away. Zeny got more mad then he has ever been, he refused to lose another friend. He called him mercenary friend Wrathrin to help find him, but that wasn't enough for Zeny, he was so angry that he casted a shadowbolt and killed a rabbit. Zeny was becoming a Warlock. 'At The Heart of Good and Evil' ((In progress :D )) 'Gallery' WoWScrnShot 062711 170251.jpg|'Zeny in his warlock garb' WoWScrnShot 062711 165609.jpg|Zeny! WoWScrnShot 062711 174214.jpg|trollface.jpg WoWScrnShot 062711 175808.jpg|Zenys newfound B.A.M.F. Best. Automated. Machine. Friend. Category:Goblin Category:Horde Category:Warlock Category:Horde Warlock Category:Engineer